gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jupiter Style
"I feel so heavy..." —Kat Jupiter Style is a shifting style featured in Gravity Rush 2. It was discovered by Kat as she was navigating through the Lost City, and it granted her new powers. In this state, gravity is increased, making Kat heavier and destructive, inverse to the lighter and nimble Lunar Style. Acquisition Jupiter Style is first acquired in Gravity Rush 2's twelfth episode, Black Eagle. Kat and Raven both enter the Lost City after the Bismalia blows a hole in its outer shell. Kat will gain this new power later on after entering, with a little moaning from her that she feels heavy, and Raven will snark that Kat probably ate too much. Functionality Jupiter Style is activated by flicking down on the DualShock 4's touch pad. It has the opposite effects to Lunar style, increasing Kat's body weight considerably. This makes Kat's attacks deal high amounts of damage when striking foes, but her agility is greatly reduced. However, because Kat is heavier, her Gravity Slide and shifting are a lot faster, but her control is diminished. Her jump height also suffers in this mode. Kat can also use Jupiter style to prevent being blown away by strong winds. Changes to Fighting Jupiter Style changes Kat's fighting style by focusing on cumbersome but hard hitting attacks. On the ground, Kat cannot perform kicks or dodge rolls in this mode, thanks to the increased weight. Instead, she relies on wildly swinging her arms at her foes to do damage, and she can only chain three attacks together. Her dodge roll becomes a guarding stance, which blocks any and all incoming attacks. If an attack hits Kat directly, her guard will stun the enemy for a second or two, allowing her to follow up with a rather damaging counter-attack. In the air, Kat's standard Gravity Kick becomes the Surge Kick. It is a singular, chargeable attack that does area-of-effect damage. The longer the attack is charged, the bigger the radius. Kat cannot move whilst she's charging the attack however, though a talisman can prevent the attack from being disrupted when she is hit. The Surge Kick is best used on large groups of small to medium enemies to destroy them quickly. The special attack for Stasis Field in Jupiter mode is the Debris Ball, which allows Kat to create a giant ball of debris and launch it at enemies to deal massive damage with one attack. Best used against a single large enemy with loads of cores clumped together in one part of the body. The Debris Ball needs half of Kat's Special Energy to use. Finally, the Special attack in Jupiter Style is the returning Micro Black Hole, in which Kat creates a miniature black hole that sucks in all enemies caught within range, and destroys them. Other Utilities Because Kat is heavier in Jupiter Style, she is unable to jump very high. She can however, use this mode to crush gravity ore by simply walking over them. Her ground attacks can be used to smash her way through weak structures (as demonstrated in Black Eagle). She can even use her Jupiter enhanced Gravity Slide to not only smash through walls, but also steamroll enemies caught in her path, both without launching into a Slide Kick. Mandatory Uses The following episodes are where the use of Jupiter Style is mandatory: * Black Eagle * Dimmed Light * Lamentations * A Song Without Voice Trivia * Jupiter Style obviously refers the planet Jupiter, which has a 2.4 times stronger gravitational pull than planet Earth. * If Raven accompanies you at any point after acquiring Jupiter style, the "Double Surge Kick" can be performed. Raven will pull up beside Kat to charge her own weaker Surge Kick, effectively doing 50% more damage than normal. Gallery File:GRAVITY RUSH™ 2 20180616153221.jpg|Kat as she quickly feels the weight upon obtaining Jupiter Style. JupiterStyle.jpg|Official concept art of Kat in Jupiter mode. 20180319_2150_12535_.jpeg|An in-game photo of Kat in Jupiter Style. Category:Shifting Styles Category:Mechanics introduced in Gravity Rush 2